Broadly speaking there are two main types of suction powered cleaners for submerged surfaces, otherwise termed pool cleaners. The first type derives motive power from periodic interruptions, either partial or complete, of the suction flow applied to the cleaner. The second type derives motive power from a turbine caused to rotate by the suction flow.
The turbine type of cleaner has a number of advantages over the interrupted flow type of cleaner. For example, turbine powered cleaners move continuously and smoothly rather than in a jerky fashion. In addition, turbine powered cleaners are much quieter in operation. Another problem with the known interrupted flow types of cleaner is that they have the tendency to miss out certain areas of a swimming pool, with the result that leaves and other debris accumulate in those areas, requiring manual cleaning. In contrast, at least one known type of turbine powered cleaner steers itself in accordance with a set program which provides better coverage over the pool bottom.
The only drawback to existing turbine powered cleaners is that they tend to have relatively complicated drive and steering mechanisms. Therefore, it would be desirable to develop a pool cleaner which retains all the advantages of a turbine powered device yet had less complex drive and steering mechanisms. Descriptions of known turbine driven cleaners can in the following U.S. Pat. Nos. 4,536,908; 4,521,933; and 4,560,418.